ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Meets F•R•I•E•N•D•S 10
Ben 10 Meets F•R•I•E•N•D•S 10 is a completely stupid crossover that I decided to make because, I was in a stupid mood. This is a special episode for a possible series that will have different series with their characters having trixes. If you liked this episode and want this series to be made go here and vote yes or no on the poll in the comments. Plot Ross & Rachel's apartment. The group have all returned for a visit Rachel: (Opens the door) Hey, guys! Everyone: Hey Rachel! (They all begin walking in. Phoebe stops at the door) Phoebe: Mike is going to be a bit late, he had a concert this morning. Rachel: That's okay, come on in! Joey: Look how big Emma has gotten! (Leans into the cot and picks up Emma, she begins squirming) Ross: Wow, she is just adorable. Rachel, you and I make a very good looking baby! (Stands there adoring Emma) Monica & Chandler: We brang some food, where do you want us to put it? Rachel: Oh, you shouldn't have! But I guess just put on the counter, unless it needs to be regridgerated, the refridgerator is just around the counter. Monica: No problem (Puts dessert into the fridge) I made my a new recipe I found the other week, It is Le-le, some Spanish word. Rachel: Oooh, can't wait til after lunch to try it! Joey: Hey, what you watching Rachel? Some cartoon? Rachel: Oh yeah. Emma loves this show called Ten Ben or something. She watches it for a while before she eats and then she falls asleep. Monica: What, she has to watch this exact show? Rachel: Well I tried to change the channel a few times and she spits out her food, she won't eat unless she is watching it. (Mutters: Stubborn baby) Monica: That's okay, we aren't coming to watch the television anyway. Rachel: Yeah, I might go turn it dow-- (She is interupted by the TV turning louder) Ehh, it's a new TV, I will go turn it down (Walks over to the TV to turn it down) Okay, so do you guys want to go outsi-- (TV gets really loud again) Joey: Maybe I am sitting on the remote? (Checks underneath himself) Nope, any of you guys? Chandler: No, it's over on the counter beside my phone. Here, I will turn it down. (Puts Emma down into her cot and leans down to the volume adjustment) Hey, you guys, come check this out. The button's label is there but no button, just a light? (Everyone crowds around in shock) Ross: It's never done that to us before (Ross looked at Rachel) Has it done that while I'm away? (Rachel shakes her head) Rachel: Maybe try pressing the button? (Chandler pokes at it. Suddenly the TV lights up green and sucks them all in) Everyone: AHHHHHH! A park, everything is animated and the group of friends were teleported and landed heavily onto the grass ' Ross: (Slightly Dazed) Errh, where are we? Joey: Hey, hey, hey. Your girlfriend was coming on to me! Chandler: What? Joey: (Jolts awake) Huh, huh? Oww... Rachel: Where are we? We are all cartoons! I think we were sucked into the TV... Wait, wheres my EMMA? Ross: Rach, look into the sky! (The whole group looks up to see a giant screen showing Rachel & Ross' entire apartment) Rachel: MY BABY!! She's stuck in there! (Starts crying hysterically) Ross: (Looks at the Omnitrix that is now on his wrist) Rachel, Rachel. Isn't this one of those watches from the show Emma watches? Rachel: (Manages to stop crying for a few seconds) It is... (Breaksdown again) Ross: Well, I am guessing we were just sucked into the show seeing as we are cartoon and all and seeing as I have their watch... Chandler: I have their watch too! Joey: Me too! Phoebe & Monica: Us too! And look, Rachel, you have one too! Ross: Okay, well, I think I remember how they work from watching it with Emma. You push down on the faceplate and twist at the same time and... wallah! See, there's a hologram. Oh, oh, oh! I remember the dinosaur guy they had (Scrolls through his Omnitrix and finds Humongousaur) Humongousaur!! Joey: Hey, it does work! Wait, mine's different to yours! (Presses down faceplate and sees a hologram pop out, presses it down) Swampfire! Hmm, I really stink, maybe I can change by pressing it down again. (Presses faceplate) Ultimate Swampfire! Whoa, now I am really hot. (Looks over at a woman in the park) How you doin'? Phoebe: Heatblast! (Shoots fire at Joey) Joey: Ouch! Chandler: I got to get into this! (Transforms into TriWuzzo) TriWuzzo! Hehehehehehe (Starts rambling on telling jokes) Monica: Anything for me? (Transforms into Wildmutt) Roaroaroaroaroar! Phoebe: Ew, Mon, that is just gross. (Makes a ring of fire around Monica) Monica: (Runs over to Rachel who is weeping on the floor. She activates Rachel's Ultimatrix and presses down on the first hologram) Rachel: (Between cries) Weepy! (Continues crying, even harder now) Phoebe: Gee, Monica. Two great choices. Monica: (Growls at Phoebe. Tackles Phoebe to the floor) Phoebe: Monica! Grabs her side and burns her (Monica yelps and becomes Ultimate Wildmutt) Monica: Ultimate Wildmutt! Hmm, this one has a sword attached to it, and I can talk... Still a bad choice? Phoebe: Lets see. (Taps her Omnitrix) Ultimate Heatblast! Hey, nothings changed! Monica: (Tackles her to the floor and raises her stinger to Phoebe's throat) We had two different watches, maybe your's can't do this thing? Phoebe: Oh, well. I don't like this thing anymore now that I can't do what you can. Gimme yours! (Burns Monica's chest) Chandler: Phoebe! Don't burn my wife! (Shoots laser beams at Phoebe) Phoebe: Ow!! Chandler! Joey: Hey, I want to join in on this! (Shoots seeds at them all, the seeds then become plants strangling them all) Ross: Guys, you gotta stop! (Stops studying Humongousaur and grows. He walks over to the 4 and lifts them all. Then everyone other than Rachel's Omnitrix and Ultimatrix start glowing red) Everyone: Hey, we are back to normal. Chandler: Maybe we should check out everything around here. Ross: I guess so, Rachel come on! (Walks over to Rachel and sees she is still Weepy) Hey, how are you still transformed? (Picks her up) What ever, let's just go. 'Town. The team is going through the town, Rachel is still in the form of Weepy, sobbing Chandler: Hey, my watch thing just beeped again, it's green! (Presses down on it.) Riff Raff! Ross: Your one got a hoverboard? No fair! Chandler: Hehehehehe (Flies off) Phoebe: No you don't! (Transforms into Jetray) Lets fly! (Chases Chandler) Monica: Don't go without me! (Transforms into Stinkfly) Oh man, I smell! Phoebe is right about my poor choice! Ross: Great, you guys all leave without me! Thanks a lot Rachel! (Activates Omnitrix and sees Brainstorm) Hmm, he can fly, can't he? Oh well, we can find out. (Transforms and picks up Rachel, then levitates off with the group) Ben's house. He's getting calls about a whole bunch of people turning into aliens and crying Ben: (On the phone) Okay, okay, I will do what I can just stop calling me! (Hangs up and the phone rings again) Argh!!! Upgrade! (Merges with the phone and destroys it) Kevin: You know, you could have just unplugged it. (Ben looks at him angrily) Gwen: Let's just go and see what all the drama is about. Ben: FIne (Transforms into Buzzshock) meet you guys there. (Travels through the electrical pipes) Town. Ben has just emerged from underground and is looking for the source causing trouble Ben: Okay, everyone regroup with my body (Taps Ultimatrix and all his Buzzshcok clones regroup with him). Let's check this place out (Starts searching) Gwen: (Teleports herself & Kevin through) I hate using that spell! Where is Ben, though? (Begins searching while Kevin calls out to him) Ben: (Hears Kevin) Over here, guys! (The two run over to him) Gwen: Maybe you should choose someone better at tracking? Ben: Should I use that alien that is going to appear in season 3 of BTUAM, or should I be careful incase this is released and not give away any spoilers? Kevin: Definitely not give away any spoilers, why should we? What have they done for us? Gwen: Okay, guys. Incase people are watching, or reading, this. Let's stop breaking the fourth wall! Ben & Kevin: Fine! (Ben transforms into Wildmutt and begins searching) Gwen: Wildmutt! There is something over here! (Wildmutt runs over) Kevin: That's too big for us to carry around incase he loses the scent, here I will cut a piece apart. (Absorbs concrete off a building and rips a part of the clothing material off) Here, Ben. Sniff this. (Wildmutt smells the material and runs off) Gwen: Ugh, *sighs*, let's go... (The two chase after Wildmutt) Another park. Everyone with an Ultimatrix has become Ultimate Wildmutt, and everyone with an Omnitrix has become regular Wildmutt. Ross tricked Chandler into becoming Blu Attac and they are throwing him around as a frisbee Chandler: I hate you guys for doing this to me! Monica: Hey, make yourself into the shape of a frisbee, so it's more fun! Chandler: You want me to look like a frisbee? Okay, I will give you all a frisbee (Makes himself look like a frisbee, but then grows wings) Catch me if you can! (Flies off and the whole group tries to catch him except for Rachel. Suddenly, Ben, who was also Ultimate Widlmutt walks in) Ben: The scent is bursting over here! Gwen: (Runs in alongside Kevin. Both are panting and trying to catch their breath) Next time, Ben. Maybe you could give us a ride? Ben: Oh, yeah, sorry... Kevin: (Looks up) Look, their they are Phoebe: (Growls in Vuplimancer language) Chandler: Hey, guys... Is there meant to be another you here? (Everyone looks at Ben) Ben: So, I hear you guys have been causing trouble around the city... I'm this city, and this planet... Wait, make that this universes guardian. So when you cause trouble I know about it. It's your lucky day, I'm not going to pummel you guys, I am going to obliterate you! (Transforms into Way Big) Raaah! Chandler: Ahhhhhhhh! (Flies off) Monica: CHANDLER! You just fly off and leave your wife? (Turns to Ben) And you! You make my husband fly off on me? (Runs at Ben, stabbing his feet with her tail stinger) Ben: Yeah, that totally hurts (Flicks her away) Ross, Joey & Phoebe: RAAAAAAAAH!!! (All run at him, clawing his feet and stinging him) Ben: Okay, one person stinging me - I don't feel a thing. One person stinging and biting me plus two people clawing my feet and ripping it off with their teeth - hurts like HELL! (Folds arms together and shoots cosmic ray at them) Ross and Phoebe: (Roaring in Vulpimancer as they fly off) Joey: Hehe, that's right. I dodged it. (Climbs Ben's leg and stings him in the back of the knee) So, now how you doin'? Ben: Ahhh! That hurts too! (Grab's Joey and attempts to eat him) Chandler: Not on my watch (Chandler, who is holding onto Monica, flies at Ben. He throws Monica at him and Monica grabs Joey away) Thats right, I said it. Not on my watch, get it, because I got this monster watch thingy? (Giggles) No one? Monica: Shut up and cushion mine and Joey's fall Chandler: Fine... (Flies towards the ground and becomes a blu tac pillow) Ben: Wait, what? You have a monster watch? I guess that would explain how you evolved yourself... Are you good or bad guys? Monica: We are the good guys! Well, I don't know, we were sucked in through my friends TV so now she is this pink box thingy and she is crying and we were just trying to figure out a way out and have some fun! Ben: Alright, alright. I believe you (Everyone except Ben and Rachel look at their watches flashing red and they all time out) So all of you except for the pink chick don't have a master control? (Reverts to Human) Ross: Master Control? We just came here. We aren't cartoons! But while we are here, do you know how to make me go Ultimate? I study dinosaurs and I want to go Ultimate Humongousaur just to try it out! Ben: *Sighs, annoyed* Fine. (Walks over to Ross and enters a code, altering the Omnitrixes function) I can send you guys away now (Selects Clockwork hologram) Gwen: Wait, Ben! Kevin: Yeah, dude. Maybe we can borrow them to help us stop the To'kustar that is going through Florida! Ben: I guess so, do you guy's want to help fight? Joey: You bet we do! The rest of the group, except Rachel: WHAT!? Joey: It could be an adventure, we are in cartoon world where anything is possible, we can just make ourselves indestructible! Ben: *Sarcasticly* Yeah, anything is possible... Ross: Fine, we will help you. Ben, Gwen & Kevin: Great Ben: Okay, follow me, we can all go to fight him now, then I will send you back to the real world. Everyone activate their watches and choose a Mantaray/Bat Combo hologram, a Velociraptor hologram or a furry, blue and masked hologram. They are all incredibly fast. (Everyone transforms) Ross: XLR8!!! Monica: Fasttrack!!! Joey: Jetray Chandler: XLR8 Phoebe: *Mumbles* (Everyone looks at her) What, I thought, seeing as we are cartoon characters, I want to be a mime but you guys are just sooo judgemental... Rachel: Waaaah! Ben: Echo Echo! Ultimate Echo Echo!! Joey: Hey, you never said your guy was fast! Ben: That's because I am leading, I have to be the fastest! (Joey grumbles) Ross: Rachel, you are still crying. If you help we will get to our baby quicker! (Rachel cries louder) Ugh! (Lifts her up and carries her.) Okay, let's go, Ben. A park in Florida. The To'kustar is revealed to be Albedo ''again. ''The whole FRIENDS gang aswell as Ben's team show up B'en: Okay, Albedo. Let's go! (Creates sonic disks and duplicates them, then uses Sonic Doom) Albedo: Just a slight ear-ache (Shoots a cosmic ray at the disks then at Ben) Ross: Oh no you don't (Touches the watch symbol, he figured out the master control, transforms into Humongousaur and then Ultimate Humongousaur. He begins attacking Albedo) Chandler: Hey, watch-boy. Psssst. Over here. Give us all that 'Master Control' so we can help you beat this loser. Ben: You know, I actually never thought of that. (Flies over towards Chandler, enters the code and then enters it into everyone elses watches) Now, you can transform into any alien you like just by thought or speech. Joey: Alien X! Ultimatrix: Alien X locked. Transformation unallowed. (Everyone looks at Joey) Joey: Okay, okay, so I have seen an episode of this show... Hows about that Riff Raff guy? (Mistransforms into FuzzBall) Ultimatrix: A better choice would be to evolve this alien, FuzzBall Joey: Okay? (Ultimises, then joins Ross battling) Monica, Chandler and Phoebe: (Simultaneosly shout different names. None work except for Phoebe who said 'AmpFibian') Phoebe: Don't look at me, I guessed two different words. (Flies off into battle) Chandler & Monica: (Search through their watches and find two aliens they like) (Chandler: Echo Echo) (Monica: Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey!) (They both run off into battle) Ben: Hey, you. Whats your name? Rachel: (Manages to spit out the words) Rachel Ben: I promise that after this we will send you back to your time, I just need to make sure I can get you back there safely. But look at everything that is happening to your friends and my friends. Are you just going to sit there as a pink fluffy crying alien while they all get pummelled? (Rachel looks out at her friends being bashing up) Rachel: (Stops crying) You, you are my new friend! (Runs at Albedo and pulls everyone out of his grip. Grabs onto Albedo's leg and climbs up it, then she punches his head in so much he falls down. She climbs under him, picks him up and throws him all the way out to space) Stay away from my old friends, new friends and especially; MY BABY! Everyone: (Cheering and whistling) Ross: Rachel, you did it! (Picks her up and hugs her) Rachel: I-I-I... It wasn't me it was this alien. (Reverts to Rachel and gives Ross a kiss) 'A park by Kevin's house. Ben found a screen in the sky there and was sending them off Ben: Okay, all you guys have to do is jump through Joey & Chandler: Do we get to keep these cool watches? Ben: I'm not too sure, if you guys do, use them responsibly. Rachel: Thanks, Ben. I really needed your help back there and it helps me save my friends. (Hugs Ben) Everyone to Ben, Gwen and Kevin: Bye! Unless we get sucked back in again... (All jump into the TV screen) Ross and Rachels apartment. Everyone has just gotten back. In regular time about 30 minutes has passed Rachel: Emma! Are you asleep or... (Checks her baby) Oh thank GOD!! (Starts praying) Ross: You're not religious? Rachel: Shut it! (Knock on the door) Phoebe: Oh that might be Mike! (Runs and opens the door) MIKE! Mike: Hey, Feebs (Kisses her) So, what have I missed. Everyone: You might wanna sit down (They all sit Mike down and begin telling him what happened, this time they turn the TV off) FIN! Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ross *Rachel *Phoebe *Joey *Chandler *Monica *Emma (Brief Appearance) *Mike (Brief Appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Upgrade *Buzzshock *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Way Big *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo By Ross *Humungousaur (x2) *Brainstorm *Wildmutt *Ultimate Humungousaur *XLR8 By Rachel *Weepy (Debut) By Phoebe *Heatblast *Jetray (x2) *Wildmutt *AmpFibian By Joey *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *XLR8 *Ultimate Wildmutt *Jetray *FuzzBall (Mistransformation) *Ultimate FuzzBall By Chandler *TriWuzzo *Riff Raff *Blu Attac *XLR8 *Echo Echo By Monica *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt (x2) *Stinkfly *Fasttrack *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Trivia *This is written by ET just for fun *Even though Ross is given an Omnitrix, Ben later hacks it to give him the evolutionary function which is why he can become Ultimate Humongousaur *Even I think this is incredibly stupid, but I am just writing it for laughs. *Let me know if you think there is anything wrong with it. *This is based on one of my most recent assignments where I have to write a script for F•R•I•E•N•D•S and for practice this episode will be written as a script. *This is a special for a possible crossover series *If you liked it go New Series and vote whether or not you want a series like this, there is a yes and no option Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers